In the building of buildings such as homes, it is common to provide a drip edge roof moulding at the free edge of the inclined roof beneath the roofing to direct flow of water away from the fascia board which extends generally vertically below the roof in spaced relation to the free edge of the roof. The drip edge roof moulding also functions to strengthen the roofing such as shingles which extend in overhanging relation to the fascia, to cover and protect the otherwise exposed roof sheathing above the fascia and to trim out and hold in place aluminum or vinyl fascia covering where it is used.
If the water is not properly directed away from the fascia board, problems arise with peeling of paint and rotting of the wood fascia boards, staining and streaking of the aluminum or vinyl fascia coverings, blackening or discoloration of more durable material used for fascia boards such as cedar, and water running behind the eaves trough rather than dripping into it.
A common type of drip edge roof moulding is of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,019 wherein the moulding comprises a first portion adapted to extend along the roof beneath the roofing, a second portion bent from the free edge of the first portion below the first portion, a third portion extending downwardly from the second portion along the fascia board and a fifth lip portion extending downwardly and outwardly from the fourth portion. Such a moulding has been found to have all the aforementioned problems. Similar mouldings are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,079,561, 4,218,857 and 873,407. Much more complex structures have been suggested as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 667,821, 936,040, 4,271,643 and 4,300,319.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a drip edge roof moulding which will effectively direct water away from the fascia board and obviate all the problems with the prior constructions; which is effective on roofs of various inclinations without change; which is low in cost and has long life.
In accordance with the invention, the drip edge roof moulding for placement at the lower edge of an inclined roof beneath the roofing to direct flow of water away from the fascia board comprises an elongated strip comprising a first flat portion adapted to be positioned beneath the roofing, a second flat portion extending downwardly from the lower edge of the first portion at an obtuse angle with respect to the first portion, a third portion extending along the second portion toward the first portion, a fourth portion extending along the underside of the first portion, a fifth portion extending downwardly at an acute angle approaching 90.degree. from the fourth portion and adapted to engage the fascia board, and a sixth lip portion extending downwardly and outwardly at an obtuse angle to the fifth portion.